1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to shaving products in general and, in particular, to razor blades, razor heads, which may be disposable, razor handles, and razors.
2. Background Art
Razors having a handle and a disposable head are well known. A razor head will typically have three parallel blade members. The head may be mounted on the handle in such a way that the head rocks relative to the handle.